Compromised!
by penguin adventures
Summary: after months of careful evidence collection Officer X is able to compromise the Penguins' operation. Now that their secrets are out can Team Penguin stop X or will he finally get his payback? guest appearance by Classified.
1. Skipper's recap

After a epic battle involving Savio, venomous snakes, and an army of Komodo dragons we try to get back to our normal lives. Unfortunately, The Red Squirrel escapes IPSA custody during a prison transfer. After a brief battle in the zoo the red squirrel kidnapped Private with the intention of turning him into a sleeper agent. With Help from Rockgut and Nigel we managed to track him down in Moscow. The Red Squirrel tried to use Private to take us out but we managed to undo the conditioning and defeat him. With the Red Squirrel safety in jail we now have one less enemy to worry about…


	2. Chapter One: Operation party crashers

August 38th 2015

Outside the lemur habitat

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report on the lemurs!" I said"The lemurs are…shaking their booties," Kowalski said. I faceplamed, "I meant the music!" "Music is getting louder," Kowalski said, "there keeping the whole zoo up!" "The Lemurs have closed the line for the last time," I said, "Commence Operation: Party Crashers!" "They brought out a piñata," Kowalski said, "gooey centers…" "Buttons!" "Focus Kowalski!" I said.

"Sorry," Kowalski said, "I suggest we go for the boom box." "Let's move!" I said. We landed in the lemur habitat and I said, "Julian your inference with the peace ends now!" "I am King," Julian said, "and I will have my 58 hour party!" "58 hours?" Kowalski said, "that against our treaty!" "I'm King and I am allowed to change my mind!" And then the music stopped and Rico smashed the boom box. "No!" Julian said. "Mission accomplished," I said. "I'll just take out my backup Boomy-box," Julian said. "What?" we all said. Julian brought out another bigger boom box and pushed play "I like to Move it" blared out of the speakers. Rico took out his Rocket launcher and blew it up, "Maurice open the backup boom box storage," Julian said.

"Where is the boom box storage," I asked. "Found it!" Kowalski said running to the tiki-bar. "Maurice stop him!" Julian said. Rico followed Kowalski and a loud explosion filled the air. "Nooo!" Julian shouted, "My boomboxes!" "This is for your own good julian," I said. "No, No, NOOOOO!" Julian said. "I'll go get the…thing," Maurice said. "The Thing?" I said. "Yes," Julian said. "Presenting," Maurice said, "the world's largest indestructible boom box!" "How is it indestructible?" Kowalski asked. "Because it belongs to the King!" "Rico!" I said, "Wait where's Rico?" A Tank appeared at the habitat wall the hatch open, "Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ha! Ha!" Rico fired the tank's gun and destroy the so-called indestructible boom box. "Noooo!" Julian said, "Maurice you told me it was indestructible!" "when I told you that," Maurice said, "I was just telling you what you wanted to hear!"

"Mission Accomplished," I said, "you come to thank us ringtail!" "Wait come back! You have to pay for the damages!" Julian said. "Your not in charge here," I said, "the zoo overlords are…and I pretty sure they'll be glad the music stopped!" "But my fans!" Julian said. "Who cares," I said. We left the habitat despite Julian's angry protests and felt relieved that we finally brought some peace and quiet to the Zoo. "The Feet!" Mort said. "Mort you have to make my day worst!" Julian said, "Do not touch the royal feet!" "Maurice!" "I'll go ready the blender," Maurice said, "I need some mangos…" "Mort will get them!" Mort said running off. "Now if we could only fix some of Julian's other annoying habits," I said. "Based on my calculations the lemurs will get a new boom box in a week or so," Kowalski said. "It never ends," I said. Little did we know that X recorded the entire mission on video.


	3. Chapter Two: The Covers Blown

Penguin HQ, New York

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

I took out today's newspaper and saw something shocking on the front page, "Skipper…You have to see this," I said. "What is it Kowalski?" Private asked. "Probably another Science convention…" Skipper replied. "No you really need to see this," I said showing Skipper the front page. "Central Park Penguins…exposed," Skipper said reading the headline. "The Picture can't be realistic," Private said. "Private, Rico! Look for yourselves!" I said holding up the page. "Whoa!" Rico said. "No, it can't be," Private said. "I'm afraid it is," Kowalski said, "It's a picture of us sneaking out of the Danish embassy with the EMP cannon."

"Well it can't get any worst," Private said. Skipper turned on the TV, "Oh it has," Skipper said. "This is chuck charles reporting live from the penguin habitat at the Central Park Zoo," chuck said, "its seems the rants of disgraced animal control officer X about the Penguins…are true...a truth that rocks the very understanding of human-animal relation." Alice appeared next, "I always knew their was something off about those penguins…" "This is bad X just exposed our entire operation to the world," Skipper said. Private was looking out the periscope, "Skipper armed guards are surrounding our base!"

"Boys the horrible truth is out," Skipper said, "we have finally been compromised." "Compromised," Private and I said. "Boys I'm afraid we got to…" "Evacuate! Evacuate!" the speak and spell said. "Pack light only the essentials today we leave this zoo…forever!" "Forever?" Private said. "Forever?" I said. "Forever," the speak and spell said. "Wait we can't leave the zoo," I said, "we'll be shot down before we reach the gates!" "Then we use our tunnels," Skipper said. "but now that's our secret is out…the world will be watching this Zoo more intently." "Blast! You right our element of surprise is gone," Skipper said. "Officer X has released to the press images of the inside of the penguin habitat," Charles replied. A series of images of the inside of our base appeared on screen, "Are these Penguins secret working to keep the rest of us save or our they working against us for crimes against animal kind?" Charles said, "how long has This team of commando penguins operated in New York? Are their other secret teams of military penguins across the globe? What are their goals and what is their purpose for existence? All these answers plus new footage from Officer X after the break…"

"We need to find what other revealing information on us X has," Skipper said. "We need to…" "Penguins of Central Park come out with your flippers up!" A guard said. "Boys…" Skipper said, "let's go topside." We exited the base with out flippers out to face the armed guards and the crowd of people who had gathered. Marlene watched us from her habitat in shock unsure of what was going to happen. "Penguins I have some questions for you can you speak English?" "Kowalski turn on the translation device!" I said. The Guards ordered the cilivans including Alice to clear out, "With help from out Translation device over their we can," Skipper said.

"You will identify yourselves," the guard said. "Private First Class Private," Private said. Rico said something in riconese… "What?" the guard asked. "I speak Rico," I said, "Quartermaster Rico our explosive expert." "Lieutenant Kowalski," I said. "General Skipper," Skipper said, "out intentions are to protect the Zoo, and this city that operated in secret until Officer X blow our carefully constructed cover." "Are we still surrendering?" I asked. "No…since you have no ill intention you are free to continue to operate." "Excellent," I said. "But first the Mayor of New York and the whole city wants to see you…" 2 hours later the park commissioner was giving a speech, "beside me our four penguins who bravely protected this city while we continued on our live none the wiser….They secretly battled Cyber-men, Daleks, Dinosaurs, and who knows what else to keep this City, their Zoo, and the world safe and for that we are grateful!" The Mayor appeared and said, "I hereby…" "Wait!" Officer X said, "are you people forgetting that these are the Penguins who ruined my life and made me lose my job!" "Yeah," another officer said, "these Penguins ruined the reputation of the New York Animal Control…and let's not forget all the damage these Penguins left behind on their various Mission to 'protect' this city."

"This is not good," I said. "Attention Pen-gu-wins and Citizens of New York," Dr. Blowhole said, "Let me show you what the Penguins don't want you to see!" A massive blimp with a magnetron appeared and played several videos. My invisibility ray on rampage, Dodo's running wild around The Zoo, A T-rex bursting out of our habitat, Daleks attacking the Zoo, Us breaking out of a Russian prison, our battle at the base, Us breaking into the Danish embassy, us breaking into a government lab, the jiggli bomb going off, the Super-plane in flight, us battling the rats, our battle with the Red Squirrel and the guards of the Kremlin, Our missions in , Washington, Seattle, London, Madagascar, Europe, Africa, Atlantis, Metro city, Moscow, ect. Plus the bubbles that created the big blue marble, our battles with Nanite-daleks, Lunacorns, cyber-men, The TARDIS crash landing, the battle with pitch black in the desert, Us battling lobsters, and octopi, and rats, the big stank going off, the Hoboken mission, the Seaville mission, the penguin one launching, the emergency arsenal raising out of the the ground, and Roger on a rampage, the luv-u-laser, Kowalski and his anti-grav socks… "Enough" Skipper said, "We made many mistakes I admit…including this one…"

I took out the space-time teleport and teleported us to the only place I could think of…Mooncats place. "Penguins?" Max said, "it's not safe here…they're scanning the rooftops!" "They?" "The CIA, FBI, NYPD, SWAT, the secret service, the national guard, the army, the air force! Their all looking for you!" "Mooncat," Skipper said, "you trust us…and you know the alleys and back roads of this city like the back of your paw." "There is nowhere you can hide…expect one," Mooncat said, "and there is only one animal who knows" "Who?" Skipper said. "Roger…" Max replied.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: The Safe house

Rodger's habitat

10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Roger," Skipper said, "we need your help…" "shhh," Roger said, "you don't want them hearing you…" A armed guard slowly walked over to the habitat. We quickly got into the habitat and hid in Rodger's sleeping area. The Guard looked in the habitat then look supiously at the alligator, "What are you rest of you hiding." The Guard left and continued his patrol, "That was close," Private said. "You want to know where the safe-house is," Roger said. "Yes," Skipper said, "what is this safe-house."

"Well," Roger said, "I learned this from the last animal who lived in this habitat…who now lives in he reptile house…that the penguins before you built a safe house in the sewer." "What else did this guy tell you…" I said. "Nothing," Roger said, "he wouldn't even tell me his name…but he did give me this map." "Thanks Roger," Kowalski said, "Skipper we h could have passed the entrance several times in the past and not even know it!" "Let's move!" I said. Roger opened a manhole cover and we slid into the sewer below. "Rico lets shine some light on the subject!" I said. Rico hacked up a flashlight and we found ourselves in front of Officer X.

"You think you could hide from me penguins," X said, "by the power invested in my by the pretzel cop regulation and The Metropolitan sub-bureau of the New York food and animal control you are finally mine!" "Rico!" I said. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb blinding X and we made a run off it. "It think a smoke bomb can scare off Officer X…X is always on the job!" We managed to lose X and make it safely to the safe-house. "Batten down the hatches!" I said. Rico locked the safe-house door behind him and we found a surprised Agent Classified. "Classified?" I said, "You had Penguins in the North Wind." "Yes apparently," Classified said, "I didn't learn about it until this morning!"

"Well now it just damage control time," I said. "No," Classified said, "this is beyond damage control…the public know to much about you this Officer X has outsmarted you gathering this data in secret he's dedicated to his revenge." "we'll just have to keep X from revealing anything else…" I said. "The North Wind has been monitoring Action news headquarters all day," Eva said, "we have no way of tracking X…" "why can't you dart him and put tracking tags in him!" "We tried that," Classified said, "didn't work…" "Are you sure he didn't follow you…" "we didn't see him with his custom van with laser drilling feature," Kowalski said. "Plus he doesn't know about this secret location," Private said. "I said the same thing about that secret backup ventilation shaft," I said. "but that was different," Private said. "Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" "Rico…go back in time and stop X before he shows the news his evidence," Private said.

"Rico!" Kowalski said, "that's brilliant! We have the Space-Time Teleport…it could work." "Yeah if we know the exact time he gave Charles the evidence," I said. "We do," Classified said pulling up a recording of the news broadcast from this morning, "At 11:30 Last night Officer X gave us this exclusive evidence that you will only see here on New York 1 action news but first here's Gale force with weather!" "Okay we have the time," I said, "and the date!" "Okay Action News Headquarters, New York City, 11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time August 27th 2015," Kowalski said, "and away we go!" "Good luck Skipper your going to need it," Classified said.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Not so fast Officer X

August 27th 2015

New York Action News headquarters lobby

11:20 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"And you are?" the receptionist said. "X," Officer X replied, "I need to see Chuck charles it's important!" "Wait here," the receptionist said. "There is no one else here," Kowalski said. "Then let's move!" I said. Kowalski, Private, and I flew at X causing him to drop his files. Rico destroyed the evidence with the flamethrower while we tied X up. "You!" X said, "How did you find out! How did you get one step ahead of me!" "Okay…what?" the receptionist said, "I'm going to call security!" "Rico amnesia mist," I said. Rico hacked up the amnesia mist and squirted some at the receptionist, "wha?...Penguins," she said. Kowalski knocked her out and used the memory-wiping helmet. "untie me!" X said, "you think you can escape cold justice punks this is not the end of this!"

"Kowalski lets blow this popsicle stand!" I said. We left the building as the police arrived to find a tied up Officer X. "Look it's the Penguin man! We arrested the penguin man!" a police officer said. "Mission accomplished," I said, "and as far as the people are concerned they didn't see anything…" "Our Secret is safe," I said, "now let's go home!" Kowalski used the teleport and teleported us home…

August 28th 2015

Penguin HQ

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"NYPD found the disgraced Animal Control Officer X tied up at New York Action New Headquarters last night," Chuck Charles said, "New York Animal Control has no comment." "Kowalski you sure we destroyed all the evidence," I said. "Every last strip of evidence was destroyed." "Ka-blamo!" Rico said. "Well that was X's last change to expose us and he failed," I said. "And it's all thanks to the Space-Time Teleport," Kowalski said.

"So our secrets are safe?" Private asked. "Yes," Kowalski said, "and New York is none the wiser." "And that is why we are the elitist of the elite!" I said. "Now who wants a victory sandwich," I said taking out the sword of general shinjin. "at eight in the morning?" Kowalski asked. "It's never too early for a victory sandwich!" I said. "The Zoo's open!" Private said. "Okay we'll save the sandwiches for later," I said, "Let's so topside." We went topside, "feed the penguins five bucks!" Alice said.

"100% fish Skipper," Kowalski said, "and not a signel fish-cake…" "let's hope the cruel Zoo overlords don't bring those horrid fish-cakes back," I said. Rico shuttered at the memory of the taste of the phony fish-cakes. "Just smile and wave boys!" Skipper said, "Just smile and wave, the humans don't suspect a thing." We smiled and waved at the audience and then did our routine. "let's make this extra cute and cuddly today!" I said, "and then we can feast on fish!" "Feast! Feast! Feast!" Rico said. "hey you by the lemurs!" Alice said, "do I need to remind you of the do not feed the animal signs!" "what about feed the penguins that's feeding the animals," a boy said.

"he got you there," another zoo guest said. "Those fish are part of the Penguins special diet!" Alice said, "Popcorn and other people food like candy is not! Nor is it to be feed to any of the animals here!" "as long as she doesn't bring those signs out again," a man said. "My car!" a man said. "I'll be right back," Alice said. "Yo! Zookeeper Alice we have a backup in the parking lot!" "I'm the Zookeeper not the parking manager!" Alice said. "well I'm a zookeeper too," he said, "and they have me out here!" "I'll be right there!" Alice said running off towards the front gate. "see you later Zookeeper Alice!" I said.

 **The End**


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
